DJ
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} DJ Macleod is the Musician of the Axe-Head Pirates Appearance DJ is a normal-looking boy who dresses with a sense of style that is occasionally poked fun at by the male members of the crew (especially Devon). His normal color schemes seem to follow red and black colors with occasional whites. Like Sanji he occasionally adopts a disguise when a situation calls for it. In Alabasta, he accompanied Sanji’s “Mr. Prince” disguise with his own white masquerade disguise that he dubbed “Sir Knight”. Following the events of Alabasta, DJ dueled Dracule Mihawk and gained a diagonal scar across his left eye. Other than these quirks he is fairly normal looking, of average height, blue eyes, and well-kept brown hair. Personality DJ tends to be an exuberant young man who rarely hesitates to show his emotions but also has some sense of temperance and seriousness. Because of the events of his past, he will never hit a woman and tends to do whatever someone of the female gender tells him to, as evidenced when he threw himself (quite literally) out of the Davy Back fight game at the request of Porche and other female members of Foxy’s crew. The only known example of violence towards a woman is when he is first introduced where he has to knock out both Dimitri and Kat to save Dusty. He, unlike Zoro does not live by a code of Bushido, but by his own self-defined code of ethics. He seems to keep some of the traditions of samurai honor alive as evidenced through his traditional training and the way he treats his opponents honorably as long as they do the same as seen with his battle against the ghostly Sarutobi, and other such opponents. He is not above breaking this code if it means protecting the higher standards of his goal to protect someone he cares about. He speaks very politely, oftentimes applying traditional Japanese honorifics to different people, including males he respects and nearly all females (ie. Niri-san, Kirsty-chan, Dusty-chan, Gin-sempai, Sakata-sensei… etc.). This does not mean he is above crash speech to someone who upsets him, (usually Devon). Finally, he tends to gush in a similar manner to Sanji and others when around someone he loves, most notably Dusty. Relationships Crew Friends Enemies Family Abilities and Powers DJ was previously considered to be a weak swordsman who relied on his speed to catch his enemies off guard or other su ch tactics despite his training. Despite this he managed to take down quite a few strong enemies in his past and since, through many defeats has evolved into one of the top five fighters of the crew. He has become an expert swordsman who uses his devil fruit ability to supplement his swordsmanship, even being noted by the goddess Frigga for his strength compared to Devon’s. He is also very perceptive in battle as noted in his battle with Heimdall, where he used his recently increased speed to remove the swordsman’s fragments of Muspelheim from his legs and enrage him to the point where his swordsmanship was no longer effective. Finally, he has been noted to be very resilient, withstanding numerous wounds that would kill a normal person as in his battles with Mr. 4, Monster, Heimdall, and Sarutobi. Devil Fruit DJ ate the Soku Soku no mi (Speed Speed Fruit), granting him the ability to move every part of his body, internal and external, at s uperhuman speeds fairly easily. This allows him to use his swordsmanship techniques at speeds that a normal person wouldn’t be able to see nevertheless block. This also allows him to run very fast, making him a perfect envoy for a message to the rest of the crew, or a manner of escape for one or more passengers. He has to have complete control over speed and be able to appreciate slowness as well so that he does not exhaust his entire body moving faster than he can handle, making jokes about him being “fast” irrelevant. This allows him, similarly to Brook to run across short distances of water before succumbing to his Devil Fruit weakness and sinking like a hammer. In another (non-canonical) story, DJ showed the ability to speed up his heartbeat to the point where he place himself in and out of a coma, temporarily stopping his heart to make his enemies think he is dead, it is unlikely that he would to this however as he rarely runs from battle unless necessary. Although this source is not written by Kilnorc and therefore non-canon, it is not considered an actual attack, however it has been implied that DJ has complete control to speed up and slow down certain internal functions in his body. It is also speculated by fans that this gives him a slightly faster healing rate. Swordsmanship DJ uses a style of swordsmanship that focuses on speed and power rather than brute strength. His style named “Shinsoku” (God-speed) is a style of his own creation after his battle with Mihawk. He seems to incorporate other styles among his Shinsoku techniques, including what he calls “Speedy Style” that he used prior to meeting the Axe-Heads. Many parts of his style also include the use of shockwaves and heat created from his speed. While his swordsmanship is not of the same caliber as Devon’s, the two swordsmen have mutual respect for each other’s strength with the style (perhaps less so in Devon’s case). Perhaps the most devastating part of his fighting style as mentioned by Sakata, Devon, and Dusty is that he can create new techniques from nowhere and his growth and speed of increasing strength seems to be far beyond normal, allowing him to literally pull a technique out of a veritable grab-bag to keep his opponent guessing as to what the next technique will hold. DJ’s swords *'Unnamed Katana #1:' Given to him by Poika upon his departure from Ongaku Island, broken during the fight with Zabimaru in Apollo’s Tower. *'Unnamed Katana #2:' Taken from the inhabitants of Apollo Island upon his departure after defeating King Apollo. Used up until Drum Island. Assumed disposed of after Hogosha is acquired, as there is no mention of it when he is lacking a sword during the Davy Back Fight and on Kinmotsu Island. *'Hogosha:' Though not an official name, DJ named the Sabre he obtained on Drum Island a name meaning “Defender” based on his dream of protecting his loved ones. Taken out of his memories of Red-Haired Shanks’ Sabre and used from Alabasta to Skypeia. Broken after his fight with Heimdall. *'Meitou; Raikiri: (Lightning Cutter) Note:' Meitou is not part of the name of the sword, but a designation of the status of Raikiri as a legendary and honorable sword. Obtained after his battle with Sarutobi on Kinmotsu Island, Raikiri is one of the 21 Ō Wazamono (Great Grade Sword) type swords and was a legend among inhabitants of Kinmotsu. Raikiri originally was heavy to anyone who touched it and rejected anyone it did not respect. It is assumed that no one else living, not even the other Axe-Heads, can wield Raikiri since they have not passed its test. After witnessing his resolve in his battle with Sarutobi, Raikiri accepted him and became ligher, allowing him to use the powerful tool more easily. Raikiri is currently in use by DJ. Weaknesses DJ has few notable weaknesses, mainly involving personality flaws rather than his own lack of skill. The foremost being all known Devil Fruit weaknesses such as water and seastone, although water can somewhat be avoided by running across it with super speed. His most glaring weakness is his complete inability to combat or say no in any way to the request of a woman. This means that he has a very hard time even standing up to, nevertheless defeating a female opponent as noted by Chizuru during the Davy Back Fight and Herman during the battle on the Sea Train (as well as Devon on several occasions). On a smaller note, DJ claims he is bad at marksmanship, as when he attacked his father in his old home and missed his target by a few feet at not-so long range. History Past Present Trivia * DJ has been compared to characters from other media including but not limited to Koga from Inuyasha (Which he befriended in the non-canonical crossover Feudal Pirates), Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, and Kenshin Himura. * Like members of the Straw Hat crew, DJ has his own Jolly Roger designed specifically for him which features his eye scar, musical notes, and a heart in the background. (Coming soon) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Musicians Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users